El Señor del Resplandor
by VVDSelmasongs
Summary: ¿Cuál era la verdadera intención de R.A.B. al robar el Guardapelo de Slytherin? ¿Para qué quería encontrar los horrocruxes y acabar con Voldemort? La respuesta yace en los razonamientos de su ingeniosa mente, sedienta de poder. (AU) Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** La saga de libros de Harry Potter, así como los personajes mencionados en esta historia, no me pertenecen. Todos son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Lo lograría. Estaba seguro de mí mismo, de mis capacidades y conocimientos, así que daba por sentado el hecho de poder sobrepasar al que se hacía llamar al mago más poderoso de la historia. Porque todo lo viejo debe desaparecer para dar paso a lo nuevo, algo mejor. El progreso es un proceso que no puede ni debe detenerse. Y claro está, cada generación de magos tiene su potencial, pero es evidente que los magos de la actualidad desarrollamos más competencias y en menos tiempo, en comparación con nuestros antepasados.

Mi generación rebosa de potencial, pero sé que estoy muy por encima de la media. No me cabe la menor duda de que soy capaz de lo que sea, ¡Lo que sea! Soy Arcturus Black, el segundo de mi nombre, el varón más joven de mi casa, a la cual enalteceré una vez que lleve a cabo mis propósitos: Es hora de acabar con el miedo y el terror, es momento de avanzar, de alcanzar la luz. La era del Señor Tenebroso culmina hoy, ¡Y comenzará la era del _Señor del Resplandor_!

He planificado todo con inmensa cautela. He observado a Voldemort muy de cerca y tiene plena confianza en mí, confianza que he usado a mi favor para analizarlo y gracias a ello conozco cómo piensa, cómo actúa, y también sé que posee una avanzada habilidad en legeremancia. He tomado todas las precauciones necesarias y ya he localizado un Horrocrux. Prácticamente, las lleva de perder.

Esta noche Kreacher me guiará y el descenso comenzará. Para cuando se dé cuenta de mi deserción, estará agonizando bajo una maldición Cruciatus y Nagini ya habrá muerto. Lo más difícil será evadir al resto de los mortífagos, pero ya pensaré en algo, no son tan eficaces como podrían, aunque de eso puedo encargarme si deciden ver la luz.

Son ingenuos, pensando que las Artes Oscuras son la solución a todo, que a través de ellas es más fácil dominar a la gente; es cierto que resulta sencillo manipularlos al inducirles miedo o dolor, pero hay una alternativa mucho más simple de apoderarse de ellos y no tiene nada que ver con la magia prohibida, sino al contrario: a través de los principios mágicos y de la humanidad.

¿Para qué obligar a odiar a alguien que ama? ¿Acaso no es más sencillo cambiar el punto de enfoque de su amor? Esa es la clave. Para conseguir el objetivo, en este caso la fidelidad de las personas, no hay que matarlas ni amenzarlas ni inducirles miedo ni dolor. ¡Por supuesto que no! Más bien hay que atraerlas, hay que animarlas, hay que mostrarles el camino de la luz, del conocimiento, del poder, de la justicia, de la perfección, de la simplicidad y la exactitud.

Tan sencillo como resolver un problema aritmántico. Basta con emplear todos los artificios, métodos y técnicas posibles —o incluso de ser posible crear nuevos— que permitan arribar a una solución que satisfaga la cuestión. ¿Es tan difícil pensar de esa manera? Parece que sí, y por eso estoy convencido de que se me ha otorgado el don del pensamiento lumínico. Sé que seré capaz de hacer despertar muchos magos y brujas, entrarán en razón y juntos desarrollaremos el nuevo método mágico sobre el que he estado investigando desde que comencé mis estudios de aritmancia y magia no verbal en Hogwarts.

Infalible e imperceptible, el nuevo método mágico será capaz de cualquier cosa imaginable a través de la mente, la fuerza mágica más potente de la que el ser humano está dotado. ¡Seríamos incluso capaces de controlar la mente de otros con nuestra propia mente, sin recurrir a la maldición Imperio! Por supuesto, siempre que nuestra fuerza mental sea mayor a la de la persona que queramos controlar.

Tomé todo lo que necesitaba y llamé a Kreacher, iremos a la cueva junto al mar y robaremos el horrocrux. La caída de Voldemort ha sido anunciada.


End file.
